fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kit Porter
Kit Porter is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Dragon Knight in Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. Kit Porter Kit Porter is a young man who worked for the No-Men as a chosen Kamen Rider alongside its top writer Len Blake until he left the No-Men HeadQuarters three years ago without explaining himself. Since then Kit was distraught and felt betrayed as a result. However, when his friend who is an editor/journalist Maya is mysteriously murdered, Kit finds Len present at the scene. Soon after, Kit Porter joined the Kamen Rider Trial with Len, Hadley and newly chosen Kamen Rider that would judge the fate of the suspected murderer: Summer Tinker. Biography As the trial begins, Kit crosses paths with Drake Smalls and Darren Carter, who represents Summer as her defense attorney. After telling them what the official sources say behind Maya's death and admitting he feels that Summer's innocent, Kit accompanies Darren and Drake to the crime scene to meet Hadley (who is Kamen Rider Shark Knight) confirms Len's appearance at the No-Men Head Quarters around Maya's death. While Hadley and Darren enter the Mirror World to fight, Kit confronts Len to demand what he was doing at the Ata. Once in the Mirror World, Kit challenges Len as he believes that Len is the true murderer and has framed Summer. However, their fight is interrupted once Chrono Warrior appears and challenges Wing Knight with Dragon Knight watching their fight with contempt for Wing Knight. Kit later uses the Time Vent card Len had acquired to reverse the flow of time, saving Maya from murder and exposing Hadley as the murderer. Along with Chrono Warrior, Kit fights Shark Knight, revealing that Hadley is actually an Undead. Default Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Resistance': 100 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Dragon Knight has a very wide range of moves, most involving his contracted Advent Beast Dragreder, as well as a varied set of Advent Cards making him relatively balanced in terms of potential combat ability. However, he does not have any trick based Advent Cards like Camo's Clear Vent or Sting's Copy Vent or possess a personal weapon like Wing Knight's Dark Visor, Siren's Blanc Visor or Torque's Magna Visor. Dragon Knight motorcycle is called the Dragon Cycle which transforms from his motorcycle Dragreder Dragreder is a red mechanical Japanese dragon which is Dragon Knight's Advent Beast. When Dragon Knight activates his Survive Mode card, Dragreder evolves into Dragranzer, a dragon that can turn into a motorcycle. Dragon Knight's Advent Deck Dragon Knight slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Drag Visor. Before the contract was established, the design was more generic but worked the same way. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragreder to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a dragon-designed broadsword. Without the contract, it was a normal katana that broke easily. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of flames, assisted by Dragreder. *'Guard Vent': Attaches dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragreder for Dragon Knight's Final Vent. It consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragreder's flames. *'Survive': Allows Dragon Knight to access Survive Mode and transforms Dragreder to Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. Image:Dragreder.png|'Attack Vent ('AP: 5000): Image:Sword_Vent.png|'Sword Vent ('AP: 2000): File:Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent ('AP: 2000): File:Guard_Vent.png|'Guard Vent ('AP: 2000): File:Final_Vent.png|'Final Vent ('AP: 6000): File:Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Rekka' Survive Mode In his Survive Mode, his armor and Advent Deck change to a more defined crimson red and the dragon designs are even more emphasized. In addition, his new cards reinforce his balanced fighting style as well as give him a new trick-based Advent Card called Strange Vent. Advent Deck Dragon Knight's slot changes from his arm slot to a dragon-like gun called the Drag Visor-Zwei. The Survive card is inserted inside the dragon mouth and the cards are slotted on the side of the slot. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragranzer to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Opens a blade on the slot (similar to a pocket knife). *'Shoot Vent': Summons Dragranzer who shoots a burst of flames. *'Guard Vent': Dragranzer coils around Dragon Knight which protects him from attacks. *'Trick Vent': Creates several copies of Dragon Knight. *'Strange Vent': An odd card which, upon being slotted, will become any card that any of the other Riders use (often the next card in their decks). The new card must be reslotted to use. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragranzer for Dragon Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. Dragranzer transforms into a motorcycle that Dragon Knight rides. It will shoot fireballs at its enemies then ram itself into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Guard Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Trick Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) Final Form Ride Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's Final Form Ride allows Dragon Knight to change into Dragon Knight Dragreder. This automatically equips Dragon Knight with Guard Vent and Sword Vent. While the first transformation required Chrono Warrior's assistance, Chrono Warrior eventually was able to transform at will into this form. Dragon Knight can also shoot fireballs from his mouth in this form. Equipment *Advent Deck - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Shinji holds one, he can detects presents of other Riders and Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World, as well as surviving without dying when return to real world *V-Buckle - Transformation belt materialised from a mirror reflection. *Advent Cards - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Monsters (if they catch any). Weapons *Dragon Knight **Drag Visor - Gauntlet-like Visor for Dragon Knight to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. **Drag Saber - Sword modeled after Dragreder's Drag Tail. **Drag Claw - Gauntlet/Arm cannon modeled after Dragreder's Drag Jaw. **Drag Shield - A pair of shields modeled after Dragreder's lower abdomen. Can also act as shoulder armours. *Dragon Knight Survive **Drag Visor-Zwei - Improved version of Drag Visor that enables Ryuki to evolve into Ryuki Survive. Can act as both gun and sword.